


The Chill of Solitary

by ChangeableConsistency



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/ChangeableConsistency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet from my "I am a terrible person" AKA "This is why I can't have nice things" folder</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chill of Solitary

It's cold.

Colder than he'd thought it'd be.

He'd always felt Sherlock brought a chill with him where ever he went.

You'd think the apartment would be warmer now that he's...

Yes, well.

No more thinking on that.

Mrs. Hudson was just about due for her late morning check in, and he should finish the toast she brought up a couple hours ago; otherwise that concerned look will cross her face before she can hide it, and it'll hurt him to cause even one more small hurt in her world. 

So.

Bite. Chew. Swallow.

Repeat.

Maybe today he'll do more than sit in Sherlock's chair, wrapped in his blanket, hoping today will be the day his best friend comes home and takes back the ice that's wrapped around his heart.


End file.
